


Warm

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius offers to keep Harry warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday advent challenge at the LJ community, adventchallenge. Prompt is "chill".

Harry shivered when he stepped outside the wards. He considered casting a heating charm, but decided not to. He might've had one or two drinks too many and he'd be just as likely to curse himself as be warm. He stomped his feet and pulled his cloak tighter. Though Harry was ready to leave, his lover had been pulled aside for just one more conversation about some proposed bill that was waiting until after the holidays for the Wizengamot to make a decision. Harry wasn't quite sure what the bill was, but he thought it wasn't terribly important.

His breath misted in front of him as he breathed out. Maybe the bill could wait until after the holidays, but to someone who lived out in Manchester, it probably couldn't and whomever it was, was terribly concerned about...cauldron bottoms. Harry chuckled to himself.

"Is there something particularly funny or are you that drunk?" Lucius purred as he stepped up to Harry. He was pulling on his gloves, elegant and sophisticated as always. Harry's cock feebly stirred in his pants.

"A bit of both," Harry admitted. He hummed happily when he was tucked into Lucius' side for Apparation, but nearly growled when they arrived at their destination. "Bloody colder up here."

"Cold, my love?" Lucius asked. He looked Harry up and down, assessing. "I might be able to warm you up, if you think you could manage."

Harry considered, but decided that if needed to think about it, he wouldn't be up for any action involving a bed other than sleep. "Maybe later."

Lucius sighed. "Oh, to be young again. Maybe next time you won't drink so much?" He kept an arm tight around Harry's shoulders as he turned them toward the Manor.

"Sorry. Do you think the house elves could do some hot chocolate though?"

"Will you stay awake for it?"

"If you stay with me, yes."

"In front of the fire?"

"Please?"

Lucius sighed and kissed Harry's forehead. "Spoiled."

Harry smiled. "Yours."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Come on, then. Let's get you warmed up."

Harry sighed happily.


End file.
